Un Refresco a las 6
by Kampaniya
Summary: Regina y Mary Margaret son dos amigas que quedan para tomar un refresco y ponerse al día de sus cosas, donde Regina tiene algo más que contar. Ya no es un oneshot amago de SwanQween (ahora tiene dos capítulos).
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen… y ese tostón que hay que poner antes de subir nada.**

**Nota 1:** He leído algunas historias SwanQueen y todas son muy bonitas. Emma sólo será nombrada un par de veces y no tendrá ninguna interacción directa con Regina. Si esperáis algo como el clásico final feliz dejad de leer ya, porque no lo habrá.

**Nota 2:** No se me da bien escribir, además estoy muy cansada y la sangre no me llega al cerebro por muchos "descansos" que tenga (aunque si soy sincera tampoco es que me llegue bien el riego cuando estoy fresca), así que os recomiendo que tengáis colirio a mano (porque además no lo he revisado).

**Nota 3:** Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Hacía dos meses que no se veían en persona, y salvo algún mensaje ocasional tampoco habían tenido noticias la una de la otra en todo ese tiempo. Eso no importaba, porque ellas sabían que a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia que a veces las separaba siempre estarían ahí la una para la otra.

Sentadas en la terraza de un bar Mary Margaret y Regina hablaban jovialmente sobre los viajes de Mary Margaret, los múltiples amigos que conocía en ellos, los nuevos proyectos de trabajo y esas tres asignaturas de la carrera que se le resistían… pero era normal que se le resistieran, porque Mary prefería hablar con los profesores para que dijeran que no se había presentado a tener un simple cinco (¿quién en su sano juicio haría una cosa así? Sólo existía una respuesta Mary Margaret).

Por su parte Regina explicó lo liado que iba a tener ese verano, y que todavía se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese segundo trabajo a turnos en el refugio para indigentes. Vale que su primer trabajo era bastante cómodo, pero mezclarlo con el refugio le iba a dejar sin tiempo para dormir y a Regina le encantaba dormir.

Era inevitable que en algún momento de la charla no se hablara del novio de Regina, por algo era su novio y asesor de Mary Margaret, aparte de ser un chico alto, apuesto, extremadamente inteligente y al que inexplicablemente le encantaban la mayoría de los defectos de Regina.

Antes de empezar a salir juntos habían sido amigos y ahora llevaban siendo pareja unos cuatro o cinco años. Eran esa típica pareja a la que todo el mundo admira y nadie se imagina que se pueda llegar a romper (ni siquiera ellos mismos se lo imaginan). Los demás aspiraban a tener una relación como la suya, pero ellos no entendían lo que los demás veían en su relación.

– ¿Qué tal Daniel?

– Bien, ya sabes que en estas fechas casi no nos vemos –dijo de manera queda.

Alrededor de ellas no dejaba de pulular el camarero del bar, se veía que estaba aburrido y que no se perdía ni una sola palabra de su conversación cosa que a Regina la exasperaba. Las miradas de asesinas que le dirigía ya deberían haberle espantado, pero al parecer el chico era o muy tonto para darse cuenta de ellas o le daba lo mismo que le mirasen así.

– ¿Y lo vuestro qué tal va? –Mary Margaret sonrió a su amiga sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

– Bien, la verdad es que tiene mucha paciencia conmigo –respondió mientras se prendía un cigarrillo y fulminaba con la mirada al camarero que seguía revoloteando a su alrededor–. Por cierto, no sé si te lo he dicho pero me emancipo.

– ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tu madre qué opina? –Mary Margaret tenía una sonrisa en sus labios porque le hacía ilusión el paso que iba a dar su amiga, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo amiga de la morena como para no ser consciente de la maniobra evasiva a la que le acababa de someter la morena. Sabía que a Regina no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos y siempre que salía ese tema cambiaba el rumbo de las conversaciones, como acababa de hacer una vez más.

– Teniendo en cuenta que es ella la que me ha "echado" de casa… – Regina vio como los ojos de Mary se abrían de par en par, se apresuró a aclarar la situación– que no me ha echado, que lo digo de broma ¿qué le va a parecer? Pues que hago bien, que con 28 años ya me tocaba.

– ¿Tengo que hacerte el resto de las preguntas sobre el piso una a una o me lo vas a contar todo del tirón?

– Es un apartamento en la zona centro, es un sexto muy luminoso, tiene dos habitaciones y el lunes va el pintor así que no sé cuándo me iré a vivir a él y… espera un segundo – La mujer se giró hacia el camarero que hacía como que mojaba el suelo de alrededor– Oye chico, te están llamando dentro.

– Lo siento señora, pero dentro no me está llamando nadie – dijo un poco confundido.

– Pues aquí afuera tampoco, así que no sé qué haces que todavía no te has esfumado – apagó lentamente el cigarro mientras miraba al muchacho. Mary Margaret ahogaba una carcajada.

– Como te iba diciendo… –iba a continuar cuando vio la cara de su amiga y entrecerró sus ojos a modo de enfado– eres una hija de tu santa madre ¿desde hace cuánto sabes que el camarero me estaba sacando de quicio?

– Desde hace un rato, pero estaba esperando a ver cuánto tardabas en explotar, y he de decir que aparte de aguantar más, te has suavizado bastante en tus contestaciones – Regina bajó su mirada un poco avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de su amiga–.

– Podías haber intervenido, ya sabes que cuando me enervo suelo ser bastante brusca… A lo que iba, que me haces perder perder el hilo, me voy a vivir sin Daniel…

* * *

Lamentablemente la charla no pudo durar mucho más tiempo porque Regina tenía que ir a prepararse para su segundo trabajo. Además la terraza se empezó a llenar de gente, lo que hizo que el camarero chismoso volviera a aparecer en escena, así que se terminaron sus refrescos y se marcharon del lugar. La morena acompañó a Mary Margaret a recoger su coche y que así la acercara a casa (aunque no necesitaba que la llevasen, disfrutaba al máximo del tiempo que pasaba con Mary Margaret e intentaba alargar sus encuentros al máximo).

En el coche continuaron hablando, pero esta vez sobre la edad que ya iban teniendo y del agobio que empezaba a sentir Regina respecto a su vida, el cual achacaba a que se le había adelantado dos años la famosa crisis de los 30.

– Nada, nada, Regina, tú ni crisis de los treinta ni tonterías de ese estilo. Tú lo que necesitas son unas vacaciones. Si no te quedas sin esos días de vacaciones que tienes en octubre nos vamos a ver a Aurora a New York.

– Yo si me voy a algún sitio será a Boston – esas palabras salieron de la boca de Regina sin pensar, y se maldijo a ella misma por tener ese desliz.

– ¿Qué tienes tú en Boston? – Preguntó Mary Margaret dibujando una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a tener? Nada, sólo quiero conocer la ciudad –la morena mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera.

– Vale, ¿a quién dices que tienes? – Continuó con la misma sonrisa mirando de reojo a su amiga.

– No tengo a nadie – contestó mientras empezaba a frotar su frente con dos dedos.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó con la duda de si iba a obtener respuesta a su pregunta o no, pero el ver cómo la morena bajaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba despejó su duda.

– Emma –dijo casi en un susurro para después elevar su tono de voz– se llama Emma.

– ¿Qué es una amiga tuya? –dijo arrugando un poco el ceño.

– Y lo que se deje, que va a ser nada –de sus labios se escapó una sonrisa ladeada.

– ¿Te refieres en plan lésbico? –Preguntó mientras acababa de aparcar bien el coche – ¡¿le harías cosas en plan lésbico?! –repitió tras haber apagado el motor.

– Hombre, ya sabes que soy una persona curiosa, con inquietudes…– Mary Margaret se giró hacia Regina mirándola con una ceja levantada– sí, en plan lésbico –Regina notaba como le comenzaba a arder la cara, y sabía que se había ruborizado hasta niveles insospechados–. Daniel lo sabe y se ofrece a llevarme al aeropuerto para que vaya a Boston a conocerla, piensa que en cuanto la vea saldré huyendo.

– ¿Y tú que piensas que vas hacer? –El rostro era el de alguien que iba a analizar la respuesta que le dieran de una manera cuidadosa.

– No lo sé, ya sabéis que normalmente a mí se me va la fuerza por la boca... creo que tendré que verme en la situación para saber cómo voy a reaccionar – la morena salió del coche, se prendió otro cigarrillo, y se apoyó en el capó. Su amiga siguió su camino y se apoyó a su lado.

– Sentir curiosidad en ese aspecto es algo normal… ¿te gusta?

– ¡No!... no la conozco, ni siquiera sabemos cómo somos físicamente, a parte de alguna vaga descripción que nos hemos dado. Además es una descarada, irreverente y hay momentos en los que me dan ganas de agarrarla del cuello para hacerla callar.

– … –Mary Margaret sólo la observó en silencio. Regina rodó sus ojos, tiró la colilla que sostenía entre los dedos y continuó sabiendo que su amiga no hablaría todavía.

– Puede que ha llamado algo mi atención ¿contenta? Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, yo no le gusto, me lo ha dicho de un montón de maneras diferentes.

En ese instante el móvil de Regina sonó avisando de que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Sacó el teléfono leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa atravesó su cara. Era un mensaje de Emma con otra negativa a sus "insinuaciones" pero no le importaba, sólo por las risas que se echaba gracias a sus respuestas valía la pena seguir diciendo indiscreciones a esa mujer. Rápidamente tecleó que estaba con una amiga e intentó seguir con la conversación.

– Era ella, con otra negativa más. Le he dicho que estoy contigo y que ya le responderé como es debido más tarde – miró extrañada a su bolso al oír la notificación de otro mensaje, cuando volvió a sacar el móvil y leyó la respuesta a su mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

– Cree que si lees los mensajes me perderás el respeto – las dos amigas soltaron una carcajada muy sonora al unísono.

– Déjame responder a mí – Mary alargó su mano intentando hacerse con el teléfono mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa. Regina sintió pánico, alejó el móvil de su amiga para teclear una escueta respuesta y bloquear el aparato–. Que sepas que eres una aguafiestas –dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

– Mira querida, te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que bajo esa apariencia de mosquita muerta eres peor que yo. La única diferencia entre las dos es que a ti se te presupone que eres buena, por lo que tus borderías se consideran graciosas, pero a mí no me engañas.

Mary Margaret puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, haciendo que su amiga levantara su ceja izquierda y la mirara con un gesto que reflejaba la incredulidad que sentía ante su cándida apariencia.

– Dime una cosa Regi, si no sabes cómo es, y no hace nada más que rechazar tus insinuaciones… ¿por qué sigues hablando con ella?

– Pues porque me hace reír con sus impertinencias –una sonrisa se implantó en su mirada– y además si al final viajo a Boston tendré a alguien que me enseñe la ciudad como es debido, en vez de tener un guía y ser la típica turista.

– Cariño, a eso se le llama amiga –colocó un mechón rebelde del flequillo de Regina–, te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo… por curiosidad, si no te ha visto… ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho para que no quiera darse ni un revolcón sin compromiso? Porque supongo que no quieres ningún compromiso ¿verdad?

– El motivo principal es Daniel, pero estoy convencida de que si Daniel desapareciera aparecería otra causa que me vetaría como posible rollo, y si esa causa también desapareciera sería otra y después otra y así hasta el infinito – Regina se levantó del coche, colocó su ropa y dio un beso a su amiga–. Mary me voy, que todavía me tengo que arreglar para el trabajo y ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde. Llámame cuando vuelvas por Storybrooke – la mujer de pelo corto asintió y sonrió tiernamente mientras veía cómo se alejaba la morena.

Mary Margaret se había pasado la vida viendo cómo Regina hacía siempre lo correcto, cómo acudía a todas las llamadas de auxilio, cómo era el hombro en el que buscaban consuelo cuando no les salían las cosas y ahora veía cómo su amiga que siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella y que en teoría tenía una vida perfecta a los ojos del mundo había dejado de caminar con la cabeza alta.

Antes de que su amiga se perdiera al doblar la esquina no pudo evitar decir una última frase.

– ¡Regina! – Esperó a que la morena se girara para continuar– Siento mucho que para una vez que se te ocurre a ti cometer una locura en vez de protegenos a las demás de las nuestras te vaya a salir mal.

– Estaré bien –sonrió, saludó con la mano y desapareció mientras pensaba para sus adentros "aunque me esté derrumbando".

Cuando Regina llegó a casa y se preparaba para su turno de noche, se puso a recordar cómo había comenzado a escribirse con Emma. Todo empezó cuando la morena comenzó a seguir a la rubia en Twitter. Sus tweets eran bastante graciosos y ocurrentes, además de tener un estilo narrativo bastante atractivo (todo lo atractivo que puede llegar a ser en 140 caracteres) y lo más importante era que con ellos se reía. El día que Emma no escribió nada en Twitter Regina sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior. Nunca lo admitiría, pero las dosis de humor que le proporcionaban los tweets de la rubia se habían convertido en su pequeña adicción. Esperó hasta última hora de la noche para ver si al final obtenía su dosis de risa, y al ver que ese tweet tan deseado no llegaba se decidió a enviar un mensaje privado a su twittera favorita:

_Algunas personas "mayores" (no soy tan mayor es que aquí hay muchos críos) hemos notado un pequeño vacío por su ausencia._

Esa fue la primera vez que Regina habló directamente con Emma, y nunca esperó obtener contestación, pero no fue así. Obtuvo como respuesta otro mensaje, en el que la rubia osaba llamarla vieja al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba por su ausencia (de una manera bastante divertida, todo hay que decirlo).

Tras este corto momento de nostalgia la morena miró su reloj, y supo que era la hora de poner su mejor sonrisa para ir a trabajar y que así nadie quisiera meterse en su vida.

* * *

**Fin** (o eso creo).

**Regina continuó escribiéndose mensajes con Emma. Sabía que jamás llegaría a tener nada con ella (ni siquiera un rollo de una noche), que nunca llegaría a besar sus labios, aspirar el aroma de su pelo o recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos, pero seguía escribiéndose mensajes con ella. Sabía que algún día Emma encontraría a alguien que fuera de su interés, que se echaría novia y dejaría de hablarla, pero Regina seguía escribiéndose mensajes con ella. Porque a pesar de todo esto esa mocosa que no dejaba de rechazarla de maneras cada vez más inimaginables, y con las que cualquier persona se habría dado por vencida siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír y ella necesitaba sonreír.**


	2. El viaje a Boston

**Nota 1:** El disclaimer está en el primer capítulo.

**Nota 2**: El resto de las notas de la autora están al final de este capítulo.

**El viaje a Boston**

Había ido a la que iba a ser su nueva casa para intentar acabar con la pintura del suelo. La verdad es que el traslado se le estaba haciendo eterno, entre el electricista que parecía que nunca iba a llegar, los pintores que lo habían dejado todo perdido, y ahora ella teniendo que ir a intentar arrancar la mugre que habían dejado en sus ratos libres parecía que nunca se podría mudar.

Ahora estaba sentada en el horrible sofá del salón, no dejaba de dar vueltas al café mientras observaba un paquete, un paquete que había sido cuidadosamente envuelto en papel rojo. Y no dejaba de dar vueltas al café, porque en realidad estaba removiendo su mente.

* * *

**Flashback**

A las 6 de la mañana sonó el despertador, se estiró todo lo que pudo y colocó sus manos debajo de la cabeza para disfrutar del momento. Su verano casi se había esfumado, se lo había pasado trabajando y durmiendo, bueno, también tuvo sus momentos socialización con los amigos (en los que la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en lo bien que estaría en su cama). Pero le quedaba una semana de tortura, sólo una más y volvería a la tediosa rutina del resto del año (lo que añoraba esa rutina…), y lo más importante es que sólo tendría que aguantar otra semana después de esa para tener 15 días de VACACIONES, para viajar a donde le diese la real gana.

Recordó como llevaba diciendo todo el año y a todo el mundo lo mucho que le gustaría ir a un parque de atracciones en sus vacaciones, había invitado a la gente a acompañarla, pero nadie podía o a nadie le apetecía ese plan. A principios de verano pensó en que tenía que buscar alternativas para poder ir, pensó en Emma, ella le había dicho que le gustaría ir a un parque de atracciones, pero era una estudiante (y siempre andan escasos de recursos), así que había estado haciendo cuentas y si reajustaba su presupuesto inicial reservando una habitación normal en vez de la que tenía pensada y viajando en clase turista podría pagar el viaje de las dos.

Sí, Regina se planteó pagar unas vacaciones a Emma sin conocerla, de hecho lo iba hacer. Al principio le pareció una locura, aunque luego le pareció una idea genial, se conocerían en un lugar lleno de gente, haciendo una cosa que las dos querían hacer, y si algo se torcía siempre podían ser unas simples compañeras de habitación. Pero la idea se fue al traste cuando Emma le dijo que muy probablemente iba a suspender las asignaturas que le habían quedado para septiembre, y que si eso ocurría se quedaría sin beca (y no podía premiar a alguien por suspender).

Ella quería conocer a Emma, la curiosidad la mataba. Necesitaba poner una cara a ese nombre, a esos tweets, a los mensajes que en ocasiones la sacaban de quicio, esos mismos que habían empezado a escasear… y lo decidió, tumbada en la cama, a punto de levantarse, el lugar al que le daba la real gana irse sería Boston. Iría a conocerla antes de que desapareciera por completo, porque no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda de cómo era.

Se levantó y se arregló para ir al trabajo. Entró por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a encender todos los ordenadores.

– Buenos días, vaya sonrisa que traes, como se nota que solo te queda una semana con nosotros –dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Regina–.

– Buenos días Archie, sí, una semana más y acabaré.

– ¿Ya has pensado a dónde te vas a ir de vacaciones? –Preguntó mientras revolvía en sus bolsillos–.

– A Boston… –observó como su compañero seguía hurgando en sus bolsillos– ¿se puede saber qué estás buscando? Como sigas escarbando vas a encontrar oro –soltó un par de carcajadas–.

– Me parece genial, además lo necesitas, este año te he visto un poco decaída, y estoy buscando dinero para la máquina de café –Regina abrió su bolso, sacó su monedero y le entregó algo de calderilla–.

– Toma, hoy invito yo, traeme un cappuccino, y luego me explicas eso de que me veis decaída.

Archie desapareció por la puerta y se fue a por los cafés, mientras tanto Regina revisaba el trabajo que tenían para ese día. Cuando volvió se sentó al lado de mujer de pelo negro, dejó su café a un lado y comenzó a subrayar las referencias en papeles que Regina le iba pasando.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien, qué? –dejó de subrayar para mirarla–.

– ¿En qué te basas para decir que este año estoy decaída? – Sorbió un poco de su café y continuó trabajando a la espera de una respuesta–.

– ¡Ah! Porque no has echado la bronca a nadie, no has sido sarcástica con los otros departamentos cuando han preguntado obviedades, te pasas el tiempo con la cabeza gacha sin cuestionar la eficacia de algunos procedimientos, y porque te conozco –sonrió amablemente cuando pronunció esa última frase–.

– Ya, bueno, es el cansancio –lo miró de reojo rezando para que no hiciera más preguntas–.

– Los años amiga mía, que no perdonan. De todas formas… –hizo una pausa antes de seguir– si en algún momento quieres contar a alguien lo que te pasa, o necesitas ayuda, que sepas que estoy aquí para ti –Regina se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, maldijo a ese hombre que a veces parecía un come tarros, y lo sonrió–.

– Gracias Archie… de verdad.

El resto de la jornada laboral de Regina transcurrió con normalidad, trabajó, tuvo charlas insulsas, sobre temas que a ella no le interesaban, tomó café, y comentaba a todos sus compañeros que se iba a ir de vacaciones a Boston, mayormente para que le contaran sobre algún lugar interesante que visitar, qué comer y donde, y pedir consejos para no parecer muy turista (y tener un plan B si era necesario).

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Por fin se decidió a desenvolver el regalo. Empezó a hacerlo con sumo cuidado, muy despacio, casi parecía que estaba desarmando una bomba de relojería. Era una costumbre que había adquirido para sacar de quicio a los que le hacían los regalos (y la verdad era una técnica bastante efectiva, porque más de una vez y de dos le habían quitado el regalo de las manos para abrilos ellos ante la desesperación), pero recordó que estaba sola, así que finalmente destrozó el papel y quedó a la vista el juguete que había en el interior del paquete.

Lo depositó en la mesa y se encendió un cigarrillo, esos tubos de la muerte eran mágicos para ella. Con solo prender uno y darle un par de caladas sentía que su mente se despejaba.

* * *

**Flashback**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana de un lunes cuando entraba en casa arrastrando los pies, llevaba desde el viernes sin pisar por allí. Había sido un fin de semana loco en el que sólo había dormido un par de horas, pero estaba feliz porque lo había conseguido, era oficial… ya solo trabajaba en un sitio (sí, soy una escritora muy cruel, denunciadme).

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró sobre la cama. No pensaba quitarse la ropa y mucho menos desayunar (¿comer?¿cenar?). Estaba demasiado cansada como para moverse, y lo único que quería era intentar dormir un rato, y digo intentar porque no paraban de llegarle mensajes al móvil:

(Estos mensajes están puestos a modo de diálogo)

– ¿Tú estás segura de que quieres ir sola? Mira que aún estoy a tiempo de pedirme esos días, y me quedaría alguno más para Navidades.

– Mary, estoy segura, no te preocupes, que estaré bien. Además voy a Boston y a un hotel, no a un país extranjero a pasar unos días a la casa de un desconocido como hacen otras –escribió esa frase con la certeza de que así dejaría de insistir de una vez–

– Vaya puya me has metido… a veces pareces una bruja.

– ¿Quién, yo? Que cosas tienes ;P. La verdad es que llevo varios días sin dormir, y puede que no esté muy amigable en estos momentos.

– Es verdad, habías juntado turnos en el refugio para que ayer fuera tu último día. Se me había olvidado, lo siento. Que descanses, y ya quedaremos cuando vuelvas de Boston. Besos.

– Tú no trabajes mucho, y no sé si voy a poder descansar, porque tengo a Kathryn mandándome mensajes también.

–Salúdala de mi parte.

– La verdad es que para haberos visto sólo una vez, a veces estáis de un sincronizado que me da miedo. Besos también para ti.

Cambió de interlocutora, pero la conversación volvió a girar más o menos en torno al mismo tema. La única diferencia es que Kathryn no sabía por qué Regina tenía tanto interés en ir a Boston.

– Oye, que ayer hablé con mi jefe, y que si quieres que vaya contigo no tendría ningún problema. Con que escriba par de reseñas de los sitios en los que comemos es suficiente.

– ¿De verdad os da tanto miedo que viaje sola? Hay mucha gente que lo hace.

– Es mejor hacer las cosas acompañada.

– Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y que te debo hacer un viaje, pero no va a ser este –respondía esto mientras para sus adentros pensaba que con un poco de suerte no estaría sola todo el viaje–.

– Pues el fin de semana siguiente podemos irnos a State Island. Tengo una compañera de trabajo que me ha invitado, iríamos con su iglesia, cantan, bailan, comen, hay mucho compañerismo…

– Claro, y los más normal es llevarte a un acto religioso a tu amiga más creyente, y por si te lo preguntas, sí, es un sarcasmo.

– Entonces nada. Ya me dirás cuándo puedes, y a ver qué planeamos.

– Te lo diré en cuanto lo sepa. Que tengas un buen día cariño.

– Lo mismo te digo.

A esas alturas dudaba que eso fuera posible. Ahora tenía solo un trabajo, un trabajo bastante cómodo en un bufete, pero que la obligaba a estar disponible 24 horas al día para cualquier contratiempo. Cosa que la impedía apagar o silenciar el móvil, impidiendo que pudiera descansar en condiciones.

Ese día y los anteriores había comprobado lo peculiares que podemos llegar a ser los humanos. A principios de verano no tenía a nadie con quien ir a un parque de atracciones, pero ahora casi tenía cola para apuntarse a su viaje a Boston. Todavía no tenía muy claro si era porque a la gente le apetecía ir, o era porque cuando le preguntaban con quién se iba ella respondía que sola y les daba lástima que no fuera acompañada.

A pesar de las dudas que tenía sobre por qué de repente tantos "amigos" querían viajar, en el fondo sabía que Mary Margaret y Kathryn se habían ofrecido a acompañarla porque estaban preocupadas por ella, pero eso le daba igual. Todos recibieron la misma respuesta: No.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Sacó el juguete de la caja dejando dentro de la misma un sobre que había en uno de sus laterales. Sostuvo ese "trasto" en el aire durante unos instantes, y después hizo lo propio (que es jugar con él). Le colocó unos cuantos post-it de distintos colores y con diferentes anotaciones, provocando una risa bastante infantil en Regina. Finalmente sacó una foto a su "obra de arte", para después devolverla su estado original.

Dejó el juguete encima de la mesa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso ahora? La verdad es que le hacía mucha ilusión tenerlo, pero…

* * *

**Flashback**

Hizo una última comprobación en el ordenador para confirmar que el paquete le llegaría ese mismo día. Estaba nerviosa, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y afortunadamente el envío iba a llegar con casi dos días de adelanto.

Regina estuvo casi toda la mañana haciendo papeleos del trabajo en su casa y escribiendo algún que otro mensaje a Emma.

_Supongo que estarás en clase. Te recuerdo que sólo falta una semana para mis ansiadas vacaciones._

_Sí, estoy en clase, ahora soy una persona madura._

_Seguro que este año tienes alguna compañera que hace que se te levante el ánimo, pero por si las moscas…Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

_¿No te lo había dicho? Odio las sorpresas y odio más que tengas algo para mí y no me digas que es._

_No, no lo habías dicho, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres una reguñona tampoco me sorprende. Por cierto, ¿yo te he dicho que me encanta picar a la gente? No te impacientes, ya lo verás._

En cuanto llegó el paquete le sacó una foto y se la envió a Emma.

_Mira lo que tengo, y no son unas botas… creo que lo abriré esta tarde._

_Parece una caja estrecha, no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser._

Regina abrió el paquete e hizo una foto a lo que había en su interior, mandándosela a la otra mujer.

_Si te lo enseño es para no tener que traérmelo de vuelta desde Boston si no te gusta._

_Sí, me gusta, pero eso tú ya lo sabías._

_No te gustarán las sorpresas, pero esta no habría sido tan mala._

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

…pero no era suyo, y nunca lo sería. Se lo había comprado a Emma, y se suponía que ese iba a ser el pago por enseñarle la ciudad, pero desafortunadamente nunca llegó a salir de su casa.

Puede que no avisara a Emma con suficiente tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo dada que era a las fugas Emma Swan tampoco era cuestión de darla mucha ventaja, y es por eso que ya tenía planes. Días antes de comenzar su viaje pensó en positivo, sacó una foto al regalo ya envuelto, y dio las gracias a Emma por haberla hecho ese regalo, porque si no hubiese sido por ella, jamás lo tendría.

De todas formas Regina se fue a Boston, visitó los lugares más típicos de la ciudad, entre los que se encontraba el bar de Cheers (nuca se habría perdonado ir a Boston y no ver el lugar donde se grabó una de sus series favoritas). Se recorrió varias rutas de sitios con relevancia histórica, incluso en uno de ellos hubo una visita teatralizada.

El último día de su estancia en esa hermosa ciudad hizo un segundo y último intento de quedar con Emma, más que para verla lo hizo por tranquilizar su conciencia.

_Para que no digas que no pongo de mi parte. Estaré por el centro de la ciudad hasta el mediodía._

La respuesta a ese mensaje llegó cuando Regina estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa.

_Lo he leído tarde, de todas formas no habría ido, estaba demasiado lejos._

Hacía más de una semana que había vuelto a Storybrooke. En esa semana y pico había vuelto a su rutina laboral, pidió disculpas (muy a su manera) a Emma por ponerse tan pesada con lo de quedar, e intercambió con ella algún que otro mensaje (pero cada vez más espaciados, una los separó en el tiempo por dar espacio, y la otra por ser un despiste con patas).

Hoy, el día que Regina había escogido para responder al último mensaje de la rubia, se llevó una sorpresa, Emma había cambiado su foto de perfil, había puesto su foto. Esa mujer con un gesto tan sencillo había matado la curiosidad de la morena de un plumazo, ya sabía cómo era físicamente, ahora conocía el rostro que se escondía detrás de esos tweets... pero a cambio, esa mocosa le había jodido la contestación que tenía preparada.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar vaciar su mente haciendo un trabajo manual, así que se vistió y se fue a la que sería su casa a limpiar un rato. ¡Qué gran error! Ahora estaba allí sentada mirando algo que era suyo y que no lo era, y sin saber qué hacer con la respuesta que tenía pendiente. Suspiró muy hondamente, pensando en la facilidad que tenía para meterse en ciertos berenjenales, y que eso debería contar como un superpoder.

Finalmente se levantó, y comenzó a guardar el juguete en su caja, dejándolo tal y como lo había encontrado (incluido el sobre). Sacó el papel de regalo color rojo que había dejado en el primer cajón del mueble del salón, lo envolvió de nuevo para regalo, y lo guardó en un armario.

No sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba de ese cambio de foto (como mucho podría decir que se notaba a la legua que odiaba que le hiceran fotos, más que nada porque podía oír desde Storybrooke como su imagen gritaba: ¿quieres sacar la foto de una pu** vez?), y no sabía cómo explicarle que había tardado más de una semana en abrir un paquete para guardarlo tal y como se lo había encontrado, porque le pertenecía a ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada, salvo que tenía que ir a trabajar, así que recogió, se fue a casa a cenar, y a arreglares.

Cuando se montó en su coche para ir a trabajar rezó para tener una noche tranquila. La necesitaba, y así poder pensar en cómo iba a salir de ese barrizal en el que ella solita se había metido y no ahogar a la rubia en el intento.

* * *

**Fin… a no ser que me vuelva a sentir inspirada. **Aunque teniendo en cuenta como acaba esta mujer cada vez que escribo un nuevo capítulo... Yo de vosotras sería capaz de invocar al mismísimo Cthulhu, para evitarlo.

**Nota 3**: He decidido encomendar mi vida a crear pseudo-relatos Swan/Queen con finales amargos para contrarrestar todos los finales felices que hay por ahí sueltos. Pensad en que lo hago por vuestro bien (tanto amor no puede ser bueno).

**Nota 4**: Prometo que si vuelvo a escribir sobre estas dos o doy un final feliz a Regina, o la que saldrá escaldada será Emma (que sino siempre cobra la misma y no me parece equitativo). Pero como muy pronto eso será después de que publique otro capítulo en Warehouse 13 (queda muy poquito para ello).


End file.
